principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Shibo Akuma
Buramu Akuma's grandson and current captain of the Sixth company. He is Buramu Akuma's grandson and successor. Appearance Shibo Akuma is a young man of average lenght and dark brown, curly hair. He walks around with a serious face, but once he startst talking, Shibo looks like he could start laughing any minute. He can be serious when the situation calls for it. Personality Lazy in everything, except when it comes to training, but even then he doesn't seem inclined to give it his all. Although he has a likeable personality, he doesn't have a lot of friends. This is probably due to the fact that he likes to be alone, or doesn't feel a need for companionship. Shibo feels strongly about being responsible and once he trusts you, he will go through the pitts of hell for you. There are times when his otherwise friendly brown eyes turn dark, and when they do, bad things happen. Shibo doesn't like to be reminded of certain things that happened in his past. In battle, Shibo Akuma is surprisingly calm and calculated. Although this is certainly an advantage, it does cause him to be somewhat cruel to his opponent, sometimes playing with them, sometimes downright slaughtering them in a killing frenzy. It is said that several Shinigami wet themselves, just by watching him battle. History Shibo was born into the Akuma family, originally a house of lesser nobility. However, Buramu Akuma restored the family and made it one of the most prominent and powerful houses in all of Soul Society. As a young boy, his potential was recognized by his elders and he was used in some of Soul Society's darkest corners: competition between rival families. It was said that he single handedly killed the the head of the Tenshi family, his wife, successor and his children within two days. Central 46 investigated this but didn't find the assasin. It is still being whispered that Central 46 needed the House of Akuma as an ally, since it wiped out the other noble families' power. In the following years, many of the voices who publically opposed the Akuma family and questioned whether they had anything to do with it. However, through threats and a massacre one night, these voices were silenced. NOTE: The following is written down in the Akuma secret history. These cannot be accessed by anyone but the Akuma family head and those he deems worthy of viewing them. Shibo Akuma is responsible for the massacre of the Tenshi family and practically all killings on powerful Shinigami. He is also responsible for murdering several Soul Society high-ranking officers for insulting him or his honor. Shibo Akuma also participated in underground matches where noble families pitched their champions against each other. During a match, one of his opponents (Jinsei Tenshi, the champion of the Tenshi family) spat in his face for destroying his family. In retaliation, after the match (which Shibo won) Shibo killed his Jinsei's wife, children, brother, mother, friends,... until only two distant cousins remained. Shibo then broke Jinsei's Shikai with his bare hands. Jinsei, disillusioned because of C46's inability to act, was never seen again. Rumors are that he was devoured by a hollow in Hueco Mundo. Shibo is the only one in the house of Akuma to have notable spiritual power, and became the head of the Akuma family when Buramu Akuma died at the age of 20, which makes him the youngest head in the history of the Akuma family. Despite his age, he seems to take his responsibilities as head seriously. As soon as he graduated from the Academy, which happened in less than 10 months, he was immediately made captain of the Sixth company. Even though there was a shortage of captains, this was also unprecedented in the history of Soul Society. For some time, Shibo was celebrated as the young, talented new captain, who would crush the hollows. However, during several missions, it became clear that despite his great abilities, he was not ready to really lead anyone. Since then, Ramaru Totsuka acts as Sixth Company's real leader. Plot In a battle between Kito vs Ai and Shibo, Ai and Shibo used their new Bankais (never seen before by Kito) and won. Kito then called them 'equals' and expressed how proud he is of their teamwork. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: His greatest ability. Although he isn't as precise as his grandfather, Shibo is a truly great swordsman. He has mastered Kendo to enhance his already great abilities. Nagabiku: Shibo slashes his opponent from a distance with his Shikai's special ability. At first, the opponent seems unharmed. However, at Shibo's will, the wounds open, as the particles, who are made denser, return to their initial state, possibly wounding the opponent at the time of an attack. Kido Expert: Shibo is the first one in his family to master Kido to this extent. He has the special talent to invent Kido to counter his opponent as he battles, as soon as he knows their abilities. Hakuda Expert: As a young boy, Shibo got into a lot of fights. It is there that he strenghtened his body and hardened his fists. Although he is far from a true martial artist, his Hakuda abilities are not to be underestimated. Shunpo Expert: Shibo values speed in a battle the most. Because of this he constantly trains his Shunpo skills to become better. Senka: A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's Saketsu and Hakusui in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Vast Spiritual power: Shibo posesses a spiritual pressure of the level of a Senior captain. However, he is too young, too inexperienced and lacks the abilities to put his power to full use, making him slightly more powerful than the average captain. After removing the Akuma seal, his control has vastly improved. Immense Durability: Thanks to his Spiritual power, Shibo is incredibly hard to wound, and can sustain heavy injuries without actually minding them. Great Strenght: Through harsh training, Shibo obtained great physical strength. As he gets older, his strength will grow to greater heights. Great Speed: Like his strenght, Shibo values his physical abilities. His best talent is probably his speed, but he's too lazy to run for long distances to train it. Great Intellect: Shibo is incredibly smart, and could become one of the great minds of Soul Society. However, due to his youth, he takes too much impulsive decisions, without thinking. Zanpakutō Sozowa (Circle of Creation): It doesn't have a sealed form, it is permanently released. It always looks like a regular katana, although it's slightly thicker. Shikai: The activation command is 'Rise from the ashes'. Although he never has to say it, since his Zanpakutou is permanently released, he still says it before entering a battle. Shikai Special Ability: Sozowa's ability is to change its own size and shape. Within an instant, it can become incredibly long, broad, or even become another weapon altogether. Sozowa can even change into a shield that is very hard to penetrate. * Senka Naibu Hakai (Flash Blossom Internal Destruction): Shibo uses Senka, but when he stabs his opponent, he makes his sword spike and impales his opponent from within from every side. *'Naibu Hokai (Internal Disintegration):' Shibo leaves a small part of his sword inside his opponent when he stabs him. This part then starts desintegrating the enemy's insides, but so slowly, that strong enemies won't die from it. It does cause great pain to anyone. These particles may also be used to gain intelligence. *'Shinku Sutorimu (Vacuum Stream):' Shibo creates vacuums in front of him that suck him in, giving him a speed that is beyond anyone and anything. However, the effect is that he can only move in linear fashion. Shibo can't respond to any attacks while using this technique, and can even crash into large buildings, if he didn't calculate them into his 'travelling plan'. Bankai: Sozowadaina Hokai (Magnificent'' ''Circle of Creation and Disintegration): When Bankai is activated, the sword seems to disintegrate and vanish into the air Bankai special ability: When the sword has vanished, its particles have in fact fused with Shibo's surroundings. At maximum power, it can disperse itself within an orb that is over a mile wide. It doesn't have to disperse itself like that, as it is fully controlled by Shibo. Shibo is then able to control all particles of non-living objects. He is able to manipulate them at will, forming a shield, a weapon or even increase/decrease their density. Objects can be destroyed with incredible ease. In fact, Shibo gains energy from destroying the connections between atoms. However, it costs a considerable amount of energy to create anything. He can also change the nature of particles if he wishes. *'Tama Fushoku (Sphere of Corrosion):' all of the sword particles envelop the opponent and cause the air within this sphere to corrode everything inside. *'Tama Yuetsu (Sphere of Superiority):' Shibo creates a large sphere around himself and his opponent(s). He then creates a sword for himself, that repairs itself if damaged. The particles that are still in the air will hinder the opponent and aid Shibo, creating walls for the opponent and shields for Shibo, for example. *'Tama Togoku (Sphere of Imprisonment):' Shibo creates a sphere around an opponent, compressing him in a manner in which he can't move a muscle, or even crush him/her. Shibo can create a sword within this sphere and kill the opponent, but this will happen very slow, as Shibo can't afford to loosen up and risk the opponent getting out. *'Tama Undo (Sphere of Movement):' Within this sphere, Shibo condenses/spreads particles and creates vacuums to make moving around incredibly hard, as movements will speed up suddenly because the air is too void, or more slowly when the particles condense. Getting to close to a Vacuum will result in being sucked in, making it incredibly hard to escape. Shibo is the only one in this state who knows how this works and where the changes are, however, he has devised a special version that Ai Shiro can read. *'Seinensho (Combustion of Life):' Sozowadaina Hokai's most destructive ability. Shibo 'combusts' multiple atoms to create a 'nuke'. The power of the explosion depends on how dense the atoms that were used were and how much were used. Of course, along with the technique's power, concentration and Reiatsu output increases. Shibo is able to make atoms denser to increase Seinensho's power. *'Saigo no Tama (Final Sphere):' The final sphere. This sphere combines all the others: the opponent is being corroded, while held down by shields and extremely dense particles. When the opponent can no longer escape, Shibo forms a thick layer around the whole thing to contain the technique's power. Then, every single atom inside the sphere is destroyed. The explosion that occurs is incredibly powerful. Afterwards, Shibo is left drained. His power is then comparable to that of a Sixth seat and he's unable to use bankai for 48 hours. *'Combining Spheres:' Shibo is able to combine multiple spheres, but his Reiatsu output increases exponentially when he does this. Relationships Ramaru Totsuka: For some reason, Shibo doesn't like her very much. He doesn't like the fact that she's a better leader than him and that the men of Sixth company seem to respect her more. But it can be that Shibo wants to cut loose from his past, since he inevitably is being compared to Buramu Akuma, he doesn't want to have the same Vice-captain as him. Ai Shiro: His best friend. The two of them were taught together under Kito Kurama, and even though they have some personality differences, their battle chemistry together is enough to even defeat a battle-hardened Senior Captain. Kito Kurama: Shibo thinks of him as an old relic from the past and regards him as the one he has to beat in order to surpass his grandfather, Buramu Akuma, since they had a long history of rivalry, and neither of them ever beat the other. Since Kito is the oldest captain, Shibo calls him the old man. Cyrin Kamikira: Like with Ai, Shibo feels connected to Cyrin and sometimes has a conversation with him, mostly about how the world should be changed. Their companies have a lot in common, since both are somewhat regarded as the 'elite' and both strive to set the example. Category:Shinigami Category:Captain